Discrimination
by Keri Maxwell
Summary: AU Inu/Kag In a modern day Tokyo where demons are looked down upon, can InuYasha and Kagome learn to cope together despite society's ideas?
1. Night

right...so im writing this story because it has been stuck in my head forever. well a bit of a while anyways.  
  
*thoughts*  
"speaking"  
  
^ dur  
  
*Disclaimer - do i own them? is the Pope Jewish?*  
  
*Discrimination*  
  
The sun had set over Tokyo and rain was beginning to fall. Dark thunderclouds loomed ominously over the skyscrapers. Kagome would have been at the shrine in a giant blanket next to the fire, instead she was trudging through some of the not-so-great parts of town.   
  
*Figures I'd have to get the car repaired on the OTHER side of Tokyo* Mrs. Higarashi had asked Kagome to drive the car over to the machanics after she finished her homework, and being an obedient daughter, Kagome accepted. However, she had no idea it would be a two hour trip to get there and back.   
  
" 'Don't worry miss, we just need to keep the car overnight. You can grab a taxi home.' 'Cept there aren't any TAXIS out right now!"  
  
Kagome had been trying to snag a taxi for the past 30 minutes with no success, and had given up, using the rest of her energy on walking home. It wasn't until she passed an exceptionally dark and stingy alley that she realized it would have been a better idea to wait at the mechanics than to risk the 'nightlife' in the back streets of Tokyo.   
  
"Hey there girly...." 


	2. Demon

couldn't just leave you with the teaser n.n  
  
*thoughts*  
"speaking"  
  
^ dur  
  
*Disclaimer - do i own them? is the Pope Jewish?*  
  
*Discrimination - 2*  
  
Kagome shrieked as she felt an icy grip clench onto her wrist, yanking her toward the brick wall of an abandoned shop. She could feel the protruding bricks throught the fabric of her school outfit, scraping at her back.  
  
"NO! Stop it! Let me go!" Kagome struggled violently against his strong grip that was holding her arms above her head. Her foot caught on one of the crumbled bricks laying on the ground, causing her feet to slip from under her. With no support under her, she slumped a little, the wall cutting into her back.  
  
"Heh heh. Now where do you think you're going, girly?" The man's rough hands gripped a little tighter. His toothy grin sent shivers down Kagome's back, and his shining, lustful eyes did nothing to calm her fears. Her own eyes widened in fear at the thought of the things to come. "That's right, girly, you know what's gonna heppenen. Now be good, and don't scream..."  
  
"LIKE HELL I AM! HELP!" Kagome gave one more last ditch effort before losing all her energy. Her last bits of hope quickly dissapated when the man clamped a hand over her mouth.   
  
"Did you forget what I just told you girl?" the man snarled, "I told you to not yell!" He removed his hand to slap her across the face.*Great. Just great. My day has gone from bad to worse to the embodiment of hell. I have tons of homework, no car, and I'm about to get raped. It can't get any worse!*  
  
"Hey! What do you think you're doing?"  
  
*It got worse. HE has friends?!*  
  
"Hm?" Both Kagome and the man glanced over to where the voice had come from. Suprisingly enough, it was on top of a building! How exactly did someone get on top of a building? The newcomer looked about her age, yet had long silver hair. (AN: i know, predictable) She couldn't distinguish much else in the darkness. To her astonishment, the boy leaped from atop the building. Kagome started to yell at him for being stupid, but she remembered he might be bad also, and he landed gracefully on the ground.   
  
"I said, what do you think you're doing?" Even in the dark, Kagome could see his eyes level a rather menacing glare at her attacker.   
  
"Why the hell should I tell you?!" The man quickly came to his senses and spat at the intruder.   
  
"Well, I just might want to know WHY I killed someone tonight. BUT. If you don't want to talk, then there's less time I have to waste." Kagome nearly fainted as the words. He's going to save her? Thank God. (or Buddah) She didn't have time to blink before the boy leaped forward and sliced the man in two. But she blinked after. A lot.   
  
"Keh. You alright?" The boy took a step closer to check, seeing as she hadn't even lowered her arms yet. Kagome lowered her arms and turned to look at him and nodded her head, despite the fact her hands were still shaking.   
  
"Yeah...I'm fine now. Thank you." Kagome wrung her hands nervously. What exactly do you say to someone who just saved you from being raped? She turned to look at him again an then did a double take. His ears were on the top of his head! Doggy ears in fact. That could only mean..."Ack! Demon!" She frantically tried to run, but the, the DEMON was blocking the end of the alley.  
  
"Hey, wench! I just saved your life!" The DEMON glared at her. With his golden yellow eyes. Yellow!   
  
"Ahh! Don't hurt me! Please don't hurt me! Just let me go!" Kagome took to staying as far away as possible, as she couldn't escape at the moment.  
  
"Would you just shut up for a minute?!" The DEMON grabbed her wrist, much like the now dead man had done earlier. Not wanting to get hurt, she shut her mouth. "I'm NOT going to kill you, or hurt you. I just saved you, remember? Now calm down!"  
  
To be quite honest, Kagome was confused. All her parents had ever told her was that demons were violent killing creatures. But this didn't want to hurt her. "Um. Sorry. I just...uh...was told that...uh..."  
  
"That demons are violent, disgusting, filthy creatures and that you should stay away from them, right? I know, I've heard it all..." Kagome felt a little bit, mind you a LITTLE bit, of sympathy for the demon, especially when his ears drooped.  
  
"I'm sorry. Uh...what's your name?" *Do demons even have names?*   
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oooooh cliffhanger! I'm sorry! I can't help myself! I know this is rated as Romance and Drama, but there will be humor!  
  
c|_| Keri Maxwell 


	3. Home

well...heres ya go...  
  
*Disclaimer - i still do not own them...sigh*  
  
*Discrimination*  
  
"Oh...hm." Kagome was once again at a loss as to what to do. She glanced at his face again. His eyes were really frightening, glowing in the dark like that.  
  
"Uh..what's your name?" Inuyasha fidgeted a little.  
  
"Kagome." *Am I crazy or something?! Telling a DEMON my name?! Even though he did save me...that's not the point! He's still a DEMON! I should probaly leave before anything else happens...* "Well, I'll just be on my way then." Kagome spun on her heel and walked right past Inuyasha, determined to keep her eyes in front of herself.   
  
"Keh. A silly human like yourself wouldn't know how to protect themself." Inuyasha snorted. Kagome looked a little indignant, but knew better to say anything. He WAS right. She was about to ask him why he bothered to say so, but he grabbed her arm and began walking down the street. "Where do you live? If you don't know how to protect yourself, I'll have to do it for you!"   
  
"Wait a second! Why would a DEMON like yourself even bother with a /i human such as myself?" She yanked her arm away from his grasp.   
  
"Well, SOMEONE needs to protect them. Come on, climb on my back, and I'll take you home." He held out his hand as though waiting for her to shake it.   
  
Kagome was still very wary of her new demon 'friend', but she would prefer staying with him to risking another encounter on the streets. She gingerly took his hand. Inuyasha pulled her towards himself and lifted her onto his back. "So...where do you live?" It took a while for the question to register in Kagome's mind. I mean she was getting a ride from a rather cute boy, a DEMON boy, but a boy none-the-less.   
  
"Oh. Ah...Other side of Tokyo. Higarashi Shrine." Kagome had been wondering WHY exactly the demon boy had to carry her on his back, instead of just walking, but she got her answer pretty fast. Inuyasha had taken a running start and leaped atop the building she had first seen him on. She unconciously held on tighter as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop. She was trying her very best not to scream, but she couldn't help it when he jumped OFF a building to land on the ground.  
  
"Oi, wench! That hurts!" Kagome lifted her head from where it was buried in Inuyasha's hair to see him rubbing one of his ears. "Anyways...this is your home, right?"  
  
"Ah...yeah. Sorry about that." Kagome slid off his back and walked to the entrance of the shrine, trying hard to not blush. She stop trying when she remembered what he said. "Hey! I'm not a wench!"   
  
"You are when you scream in my ear!"  
  
"I'm not the one who jumped off a building!"  
  
"I'm not the one who needed saving!"  
  
"Yeah?...well, well...ugh!" Having no arguement, Kagome spun around and began stomping up the steps to her home.  
  
"Ungrateful wench!" Stomp. Stomp.   
  
"In that case, THANK! YOU!" Stomp. Stomp. Stomp.  
  
"YOU'RE! WELCOME!" Stomp. Stomp.  
  
"Hmph." Stomp. Stomp.  
  
"Keh." Stomp. Stomp. Stomp. Stomp.  
  
Stomp.  
  
When Kagome finally reached the top of the stairs, She took a breather and thought about the evening's events. *Hmph. Figures that if I was going to be saved, and by a DEMON, no less, that he'd a rude, arrogant, jerk! I can take care of myself!* Having caught her breath, she resumed the walk to her house. Upon arrival, Kagome opened the door and ran up the stairs to her room, without so much as a second thought to her suprised family.  
  
~*~~*~  
  
*Oi. Stupid wench.* Inuyasha had also returned home, and was sulking about the lack of thanks he had been given. He plopped onto the couch and stared blankly at the TV screen. *I mean, she should have thanked me for saving her! Not screaming and yelling and getting angry. Heh. She looks funny when she's angry.* "Hey! Shippo! You still awake?!" Shippo was a young fox demon that had come to live with Inuyasha, though Inuyasha wasn't sure how that had happened. Shippo had shown up at his door one day and refused to leave. For about two or three months, Inuyasha had desperatly tried getting rid of him, but he got tired and gave up. Shippo didn't bother him THAT much. In fact, they rarely saw each other.  
  
"No." Was the reply from the only bedroom in the tiny apartment. Inuyasha didn't feel like getting up from the couch, so he decided to lay across it and sleep there. After all, carrying rude, ungrateful wenches across town was a bit tiring. 


	4. Morning

wow...i usually have a hard time updating anything...but here's part four!  
  
*Disclaimer - if i owned them....i would hire people to animate my stories*  
  
*Discrimination*  
  
The next morning, Inuyasha awoke to two things. One, Shippo was sitting on his head, and two, the TV was on a news station with a report about a murder.  
  
"...found in an alleyway. This appears to be a demon attack, and because no witnesses were present at the time, we have no information as to who the attacker may be. We advise all citizens to be cautious, especialy at night and in unfamiliar areas. We'll keep you up to..."  
  
Inuyasha quickly turned the TV off. "Shit." He sat in silence before he flung Shippo off his head, ignoring the angered squeaking. He thought he had forgotten something. Realising that nothing could be done at this point, Inuyasha decided it might be best to lay low. Pose as a human for a while, even though he was disgusted by the idea. Good thing he had some things just for this purpose. Let's see...humans that looked his age normally went to school, right?  
  
-Higarashi Shrine-  
  
"Mom! Do you know where my shirt is?" Kagome yelled from the safety of her room.   
  
"It should be on the top of the stairs, dear." Mrs. Higarashi answered from the kitchen. "Oh, and Kagome, they say that there's been another demon attack, so why don't you walk to school with your friends, okay?"   
  
"Alright, mom!" Kagome nodded as well, even though her mother couldn't see it. *Demon attack? Was that Inuyasha? It must have been. What would the odds be that two people were attacked in one night?* Kagome was pulled from her thoughts when she tripped over her skirt as she pulled it on. An audible thud was heard from the kitchen where Mrs. Higarashi continued to prepare breakfast.  
  
Ten minutes later, Kagome thundered down the stairs, grabbed some toast and flew out the door with a "bye mom!". She jogged down the street, trying to catch up with her friends, who had probaly gotten a head start. She was flying past some apartment buildings when someone with long silver hair in one of her school's uniforms caused her to screech to a halt. *It must be him! I've never seen anyone else with that hair!*   
  
"Hey there! I didn't know you went to my school!" Kagome shouted to him.  
  
"Keh." *It has to be him!* He turned to look at her and shot her a glare. *Wait a sec...* Kagome checked his face again. She saw his startling icy blue eyes glaring at her. *He has blue eyes? And his ears are gone? I'm so confused!* Figuring that she must have gotten the wrong guy, though it may be difficult, Kagome flushed bright red, and sped off again.  
  
*Keh. Stupid girl.*  
  
-School (AN: If anyone knows the name of Kagome's school, as well as the names of her friends, could someone please tell me? Until then, it's going to be a few original characters. *wince*)-  
  
*I can't believe I did that! And I could have sworn it was him too! I mean, how many people could possibly have that hair? Not that it's bad...in fact it was really nice, and soft...*   
  
"Hey! Kagome!" She looked up to see who was calling her. *Great...Miroku...groan* Instead, she plastered a smile on her face and returned the greeting. It's not that she didn't like Miroku...but...he was such a pervert. It suddenly occured to her that she wanted to tell someone about what had happened the other night. Miroku, pervert he may be, could also be a good friend. "So, Kagome, how are you?"  
  
"Actually, Miroku, something happened last night."   
  
This caught his interest. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah. My mom had asked me to drop the car off at the mechanics, and, well, to make a long story short, I had to go to the other side of town and leave the car. I was walking back home and someone tried to rape me." She said the last part in a really low voice.  
  
"They WHAT?" Kagome winced. "Kagome, are you okay? Do you need any comforting?" Before she could answer, Miroku had pulled her into a tight hug. She sighed and admitted defeat. At least until *someone's* hand had found a resting place on her butt. She quickly jumped back and smacked him across the face.   
  
"I'm not finished with my story!"   
  
"Now, really, Kagome. I was just trying to comfort you."  
  
"Comfort, my butt."  
  
"Well, it is a nice one..."  
  
*SMACK* Well, at least now he had a match set.  
  
Kagome sighed. "Anyways, I said he *tried*. Someone saved me."  
  
"Really?" Miroku looked up, forgetting about his stinging face.  
  
"Yeah, he was pretty tall, about my age, and had really long silver hair. And he even took me home. But he..." Kagome trailed off, debating over whether she should tell Miroku that her savior was a demon. Would he even believe her?  
  
"But he...?"  
  
"But he was an arrogant jerk, and I never want to see him again!" She hmphed and crossed her arms over her chest.   
  
"Well, at least your safe, and that's all that matters." Miroku paused to look at his watch. "You better hurry. First period's about to start."  
  
"What?! You mean about to start as in, 'You have five minutes, Kagome', right?"   
  
Miroku glanced at his watch again. "No, I mean 'You have 30 seconds and counting, Kagome'."  
  
Kagome groaned and ran off. This was starting off to be a baaaaad day.  
  
  
  
  
wee!   
*beams* thankies for the reviews! I love reviews...  
i don't mean to make these so short...really i don't...  
  
gomen...very little Inuyasha. But Miroku's here! yay!  
  
  
  
c|_| Keri Maxwell 


	5. School

*Disclaimer - STILL not mine...and neither is Advil*  
  
the blue eyes will be explained...i promise.  
  
*Discrimination*  
  
Kagome slid into her seat just as the bell rang. Letting out a sigh of relief, she collapsed on top of her desk, exhuasted from her mad dash. She lifted her head only breifly to answer 'here' when the roll was called. She was startled out of her weariness when the teacher announced a new student to their class. *It's him! The guy I ran into...this...morning...Please don't let him recognize me!* She gulped when he looked directly at her and smirked. *Damn. I guess he remembers.* A blush worked across her face, and she turned to pretend to pay total and complete attention to every word leaving the teacher's mouth.  
  
"...name is Inu Yasha. You said you just transfered here right? The only empty seat I see is in front of Kagome. (AN: OF COURSE!) Kagome, be sure to introduce yourself and help Inu Yasha keep up with the rest of the class. Now, today we'll be working..."  
  
The teacher continued to drone on, but Kagome had stopped listening when Inu Yasha sat down in the desk in front of her.   
  
"So...ah...Inu Yasha...where did you transfer from?" She was desperate to strike a conversation about ANYTHING other than that morning.   
  
"Not here." *Not one for talking I suppose...* "And my name, say it like one word. Not two."   
  
"Um...okay." Well, THAT was smooth. Kagome mentally beat herself. "You have an...odd name."  
  
"I had odd parents." This was not going well. Kagome figured she might as well just sit back and talk only when Inuyasha had a question.   
  
They were about three-quarters of the way through class, and Kagome was noticing that Inuyasha had been rubbing his head a lot. Especially since every time he did that, some of his hair would get brushed onto her desk. It had taken a lot of willpower to not play with it. Thinking that he may not be understanding something, or that he might possibly have a headache, Kagome decided it was high time she spoke up. So she poked his shoulder.  
  
"Um..Inuyasha?"   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you need help with anything?"   
  
"No." No beating around the bush with him, that's for sure.  
  
"Oh. Well do you have a headache? I have some Advil if you want it."  
  
"I'm fine." At least she had tried... Shrugging, Kagome went back to ignoring the tea, i mean taking notes. Inuyasha rubbed his head again and she pushed his hair off her desk. She still couldn't figure out if this was the same guy that had saved her. They had the same name, the same hair and they look the same in general. But the guy who saved her had dog ears, yellow eyes, and was a demon. This Inuyasha didn't have dog ears, had blue eyes, and for what she knew, was human enough, although a bit antisocial. She was still contemplating the facts when she looked up at Inuyasha.   
  
There was a little white dog ear poking out from his hair.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*bwehehehe!* I would end it here, but I'm feeling a little anti-cliffhanger-ish, so i'll continue.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She poked him again.  
  
"What?" He sounded a little annoyed.  
  
"Inuyasha," she said in a sing-song voice, "You're left ear is showing." She heard him mumble a 'shit' before he pressed his hand against his head, effectively covering his ear. Kagome giggled.   
  
"This isn't funny, wench!" He hissed between his teeth. Kagome's eyes lit up.  
  
"So it IS you!" She giggled again. "I thought it might be." Inuyasha glared at her before turning around and raising his other hand. After a few minutes of being ignored by the teacher, Inuyasha growled, got up and walked out the door. "Wait! You can't just leave..." Although he may be an arrogant jerk, she still didn't think it would be a good idea for everyone to know there was a demon on campus. Kagome stood and tapped her teacher on the shoulder. "He said his head hurt and he was going to the nurse. I'll show him the way." And without waiting to see if he answered, she left to search for the wandering demon.  
  
She found him poking around the language hall, having lost his way before even knowing it. He had let go of his ear, and she had to admit, he did look pretty funny with only one ear showing. Kagome saw the one ear swivel in her direction, followed by the rest of his body.   
  
"Keh. What do you want, wench?" He crossed his arms, which made him look even funnier.  
  
"Well, I figured you might need some help finding your way. Turns out I was right." She paused to look at his ears again. "You know, you look really silly with only one ear showing."  
  
Inuasha 'keh'-ed but messed with the other ear, and soon it too poked out from atop his head. "Better, wench?"  
  
Kagome frowned. "Would you stop calling me wench? I just saved you back there! I don't know where you come from, but here you can't just storm out of classrooms! Not to mention all the trouble that you would have caused if anyone ELSE saw your ears." She glared, hmphed and crossed her arms as well.   
  
"Did you follow me to yell at me, or were you actually planning on helping?"   
  
With a resigned sigh, Kagome muttered her agreement. She uncrossed her arms and analyzed his ears. "How exactly did you manage to hide them for that long, anyways?"  
  
"Duct tape."  
  
Silence.   
  
"Oh." Kagome twitched. "Well, we've got to hid your ears. You can't just walk around all day with them showing."   
  
"Fine."   
  
"By the way, how come your eyes are blue today? I thought they were yellow."  
  
"They are."  
  
"So...."  
  
"Contacts."  
  
"Ah."   
  
"..." Kagome waited a while before breaking the second silence. "You do know that your gonna hafta lean over a little if you want me to help. I'm not as tall as you are." Inuyasha 'keh'-ed again, but leaned over so she could reach his ears. *He's gonna get soooo mad at me for this but...* She could help it...Kagome just had to pet them.   
  
"Oi, wench! Stop that!" Inuyasha smacked her hand away. Kagome rubbed her hand in mock pain and giggled.   
  
"Come on, we should probably keep moving if we don't want to get caught." She grabbed his wrist and pulled him down the hall.  
  
"Stupid girl. You make it sound like we're doing something wrong." Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"Well, we are aren't we?" She thought a bit. "I mean, you're a demon. Demons don't go to school."  
  
"Yeah? Who's to say we can't?"  
  
Kagome stopped in the middle of the hall and let go of Inuyasha's wrist. *Who IS to say they can't go to school? The only demon I've ever met has been perfectly, well, fairly normal. The demon attack last night was to save me, and there haven't been any in a really long tiem before that...* "Because...well...you're not....you know...human."  
  
"It's because we're different isn't it." Kagome looked up at him to see his ears droop like the other night. "We're just a bunch of freaks that don't deserve a chance for a normal life, is that it?!" Inuyasha spun around sped toward the front door before Kagome could answer.  
  
"Inuyasha! Wait!" She started to run after him, but gave up when she realized she could never catch up with a demon. "Everyone deserves at least a chance...."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*bwahahaha* okay this is the real end of the chapter.  
i really tried to make it longer....really i did!  
reviews are the food for my head...  
please let me know if i have any REALLY obvious typos...  
  
  
  
c|_| Keri Maxwell 


	6. Because

*Disclaimer - *cracks up* uh....no *dies*  
  
me so happy! i am now the proud owner of 7 of the 12 Inuyasha mangas available in the states! wee! me so happy!  
  
I. just. realized. that. I spelled Higurashi wrong every single time. doh! .  
  
*sigh* anyways, thankies for reviews! i heart them.  
Thanks to Iomen, Silver Eyes Bright, and Jupiter's Light for reviewing multiple times. It's good to know you come back and read. n.n  
  
OH MY GOD! I'M UPDATING! actually, i was on vacation.  
  
-Discrimination-  
  
Kagome had been bothered by Inuyasha's disappearance for the rest of the day. Although, she had been puzzled as to WHY it bothered her. She hadn't known him for very long, he had been rather rude to her, and most of all, he was a demon. Why should a demon deserve her worry?  
  
Because.  
  
He saved your life, he's nicer than many humans, he hasn't hurt you, and for goodness sakes girl, he was cute! So why couldn't she accept the parts of him that were different?  
  
Because.  
  
Kagome's thoughts continued on much like this, even when she got home. They raced through her mind during dinner, and battled each other as she did her homework. When it was finally time for her to go to sleep, they still hadn't left her mind. Kagome flopped onto her bed, mentally exhuasted. She spoke her last exasperated though out loud, perhaps hoping the wind might answer.  
  
"Why can't I get him out of my head?"  
  
Because.  
  
You're already starting to fall....  
  
~*^*~  
  
Kagome woke up the next morning suprisingly refreshed and ready for the hell-hole, more commonly referred to as school, that lay before her. Humming happily, she made her way downstairs to grab breakfast before going in search of her school uniform. It seemed to be in a different place every single day. Today was starting off as a good day.   
  
Things were completely different with Inuyasha.  
  
"Goddamnit Shippo! Leave me alone! I have to go to school!" Inuyasha yelled as he threw Shippo at the wall. Satisfied at the soft thud Shippo's head made with the wall, he stalked off, trying to find a better way to hide his ears. All he had come up with so far was to wear a hat and glare at anyone who questioned it. He glanced at the black baseball hat in his hand, then angrily threw it at where Shippo should have landed. Without looking to see if he had hit the the young demon, he stomped off to another part of the apartment.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Shippo poked into the bedroom they shared. He saw the demon in question rummaging through the closet, apparently without much success. "Inuyasha, why do you have to go to school anyways?" Inuyasha let a low growl escape before turning to Shippo.  
  
"Because! I have to!" He glared at Shippo for good measure, then went to search in the bathroom. Shippo was highly unsatisfied with that answer, but the bump on his head told him not to push it. He also noted that Inuyasha's glare was just as frightening, even with blue eyes.  
  
Inuyasha finally decided on the hat, scribbling a note from a made-up doctor. He made it very illegible, so that if they questioned him, he could at least make up something and they would never know the difference. He shoved the note in his pocket and the hat on his head. He stepped out the apartment complex door, and as luck should have, who would be walking past him, but Kagome Higurashi. The fates hated him. They had to. And why?  
  
Because.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted to him. This was wonderful. The only (living) human in the entire country that knew he was a demon had to walk past his home on the way to school. Already in a bad mood, Inuyasha mumbled a 'hello' and walked past her, arms crossed over his chest. Today was starting off as a bad day.  
  
~*^*~  
  
Kagome was relieved to see Inuyasha in his school uniform. At least he was giving school a second shot. In her state of happiness, Kagome completely missed Inuyasha's anger at the world. "So, Inuyasha, do you plan on going to all of your classes today? You sort of skipped most of them yesterday." Inuyasha continued to mumble about his discontent with the world and people in general. Kagome watched him for a moment, then tugged on his hair to get his attention. That did nothing to help his bad mood.  
  
"Hey, wench! Don't pull my hair!" He glared at her until he got bored of glaring. Then he went back to sulking.  
  
Kagome glared at his profile, but he didn't turn to look at her, so she spoke. "Listen, I don't know why you're so uptight today, but if you want to survive school without the teachers all over you, you're gonna hafta at least pretend like you're not so angry. They catch on pretty easily, and you don't want a teacher bothering you all day."  
  
Inuyasha grunted, but uncrossed his arms. It took up too much energy to be angry for so long anyways. "Fine."   
  
They arrived at school with plenty of time to get to class, unlike the previous day. And now that Inuyasha was at school before class started, instead of after, he was catching the attention of a rather large female audience. That did nothing to help his bad mood either. Kagome noticed Inuyasha's irritation at his new teeny-boppers, (AN: I'm one! I'm one! But only for Inuyasha.)and decided that getting them away would be a good idea if there were to be no homicides that day. Not bothering to think ahead, Kagome yelled the first thing that came to her mind.  
  
"Go away! He's taken!" She grabbed Inuyasha's arm for emphasis. She felt her face heat up and she knew she had to as red as a tomato.  
  
That was the most effective thing she had ever said.  
  
The large crowd of younger girls quickly dissapated. However, the blush on Kagome's face did not. Had she really just said...what she thought she said? Inuyasha was going to kill her.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha's voice sounded really tense. "I have two things to say." Kagome saw his fist clench. This was it. She was going to die. "Thank you." Kagome blinked. Thank....you....? "And....WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" Inuyasha yanked his arm out of her grip and promptly stalked off to class. Then turned around and stalked back. To say Kagome was confused would be a bit of an understatement.   
  
"Inuyasha?" She looked at him questionably. If he was so angry, why did he come back? He certaintly sounded pissed to her.  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms and focused all his energy into look as angry as he possibly could.   
  
Kagome crossed her arms also and glared at him. "I can't read your mind, dog-boy." She made sure only he heard the 'dog-boy' part.  
  
Inuyasha twitched. "I don't know the way to class, you stupid wench!" He doubled his efforts in looking angry.  
  
Kagome blinked.  
  
Inuyasha glared.  
  
"Ooooooooh."   
  
...  
  
"Hey Higurashi!" Things just got worse. Kagome spun to watch a new member join their group.  
  
"Oh! Hi," Cough. "Hojo."  
  
Inuyasha looked mildly interested, a great difference from the blatant anger that he showed earlier. So, Kagome had little groupies too. This should be amusing.   
  
Though his amusement quickly turned to annoyance, as he watched Hojo vainly attempt to ask Kagome on a date. This was taking way too long, and Kagome still had to show him to their classroom. Then, an interesting thought began to form in his mind. Perhaps, he should return her favor. A mischeivious grin worked it's way across his face. Oh....revenge would be sweet.  
  
"So, I was thinking that maybe the two of us could go to a movie on Saturday." Hojo practically beamed at the idea.  
  
"Um...I don't think, that uh--" Kagome was cut off by Inuyasha grabbing her arm and dragging her toward the school building. "Inuyasha! What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "Sorry, Hojo. Kagome's taken!" He grinned triumphantly at their shocked espressions as he continued to pull a stunned Kagome. It wasn't until Inuyasha gave up all hope of finding their classroom did they stop. Kagome finally realized what had just happened.  
  
"Why did you do that!?" She diliberatly yelled into his ear. Inuyasha sprang back holding his head.   
  
"You stupid wench! That hurts!" Inuyasha winced, but couldn't take the hat off due to the other people around them.  
  
Kagome tapped her foot angrily. "Well...? Why did you do that? Hojo is very nice, and you just told him a complete lie about us being together....." She stopped to think for a moment, but shook her head and continued her tirade. "And not only that, but you dragged me through half the school building and we're probaly going to be late now. So you better have a good explanation!" She finished with a stomp of her foot.  
  
Inuyasha didn't feel like explaining.  
  
"Because."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
bwahahahahahahahaha. Sorry, but that was just too easy to end it like that. I know I prolly spelled a crap load of things wrong, so if you want to correct me, go ahead. I ish tired, and I'm completely stuck on how to write the next part(s). I plan for this to be long, so sorry about the wait. Like I said before, I was on vacation. *sigh* anywasy, review! I heart reviews!  
  
c|_| Keri Maxwell 


	7. Lunch

*Disclaimer - feh. of course not, you stupid humans*  
  
don't worry, Lady Hawk, it's going to get VERY complicated. n.n and yes, sango will be introduced. however, it will be later than i wanted because i still need to see her character in either the mangas or on TV. all i've seen of her is in fanfics.  
  
well, im gonna go ahead and see how this turns out despite all the alarms going off in my my head saying 'no! not yet! not yet!'  
  
heh heh  
  
here goes  
  
-Discrimination-  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were a good ten minutes late. Inuyasha had to calm Kagome down enough to convince her to talk him to class, and Kagome refused to calm down until Inuyasha explained why he had to exact his revenge on her at THAT exact moment in time. It was not a fun experience. It didn't get any better when many of the students gave them suggestive looks as to what they COULD have been doing. Not to mention that that idea was supported by all of their 'claims' before school. To say they weren't embarrased by the whole ordeal would have been a blatant lie.  
  
When lunch came around, Kagome found herself in a rather akward situation. Inuyasha, this hopefully being his first FULL day at school, had no friends. Kagome, may not have had many friends, but she still had more than Inuyasha. And she felt bad about leaving Inuyasha to sit by himself. Well, at least fend off teeny-boppers by himself. Coming to a comprimise, she invited Inuyasha to sit with her and her friends. It took a bit coaxing, but he finally agreed after seeing the group of younger girls following him. He reluctantly sat down at the table next to Kagome, who began to rattle off the names of her friends.  
  
"This is Miroku," she said, pointing to the boy sitting almost across from her. "And this is Aya, Sana, and Mami." (AN: Forgive the (most likely incorrect) names. . However, they are from an anime. If you can guess which, you win! Something...) She looked around the table before tapping Miroku to get his attention. "Hey, Miroku? Where's Sango?"  
  
Miroku did a glance down the table before shrugging. "I dunno. She must be sick today."  
  
"Hm. I guess so. Anyways, everyone, this is Inuyasha. He's uh...new." Everyone said a quick hello before the questions began.  
  
"Is that a dye job?"   
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
"Where do you live?"  
  
"Do you have family?"  
  
Inuyasha was a bit overwhelmed, but tried really hard to not yell at them. They were only annoying humans, afterall. What he couldn't help was a low growl that echoed a bit in the large cafeteria. The girls fell silent, then slowly turned away and began to chat nervously to each other. Then was a tense feeling in the air until Inuyasha yelped and fell out of his seat. Jumping back up, he leaned across the table to yell in Miroku's face.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Inuyasha practically exploded with anger.  
  
Miroku looked a bit startled before answering. "Dear me, that was you? I could have sworn that was Kagome." Kagome blushed, but Inuyasha was shocked.   
  
"You hentai!" Inuyasha seethed before continuing on his tirade. "Keep your damn feet to yourself, you pervert!"  
  
All this yelling appeared to go right over Miroku's head, and instead, he turned to Kagome. Smiling as though nothing had happened, Miroku offered Kagome a way to get he social life back on track. (Which she obviously needed if she still considered Miroku a friend after all the stunts he pulled.) "So, Kagome, Mami's older sister is throwing a party this weekend, and anyone's invited! Even Inuyasha could go! What do you say?" Kagome agreed, and decided to ingnore Miroku's suggestive wink. Hearing this, Kagome's friends immediatly launced into a conversation concerning things such as make-up, clothes, hair and many other items that did NOT concern demons. Or males for that matter.  
  
That left Miroku and Inuyasha. Miroku started off.  
  
"So,"He moved to sit next to Inuyasha so the girls wouldn't hear their guy talk. "I heard that Kagome is 'taken'." He nudged Inuyasha. Inuyasha blanched. 'HE had heard that? But the only one there had been that Hojo guy....and all the other people...and come to think of it, he had yelled rather loud hadn't he? Solution: play dumb.'  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha growled, but Mirolu was unfazed.  
  
"Well, a certain somebody yelled it out to approximatly half the school this morning." He nudged Inuyasha again. He then lowered his voice to make sure NO ONE heard what he said next. "I have to admit, one day here and you have a girlfriend. You're gonna hafta give me some tips."   
  
Inuyasha growled again, despite its lack of effectiveness on Miroku. "That stupid wench isn't my girlfriend." He glared at Miroku to get his point across.  
  
Miroku wasn't stupid. Despite his outward display of indifference towards Inuyasha's anger, he knew he was a force to be reckoned with. Miroku had seen many so-called 'tough guys' in school, but Inuyasha seemed different. A lot more defensive. He also wondered how a girl like Kagome had wound up as a friend of Inuyasha's. At least, the seemed like friends. Inuyasha seemed to tolerate Kagome more than the other girls, and Kagome had enough sense to not ask him useless questions. Yep, they were friends.  
  
Content with his conclusion, he leaned back and mentally congratulated himself with being so intelligent. Then he realized that the benches had no backs and he promptly fell out of his seat.  
  
"Keh. Did your hentai thoughts make you lose your balance, pervert boy?" Seems as though Miroku has gotten a new nick-name. However, he didn't notice Inuyasha's comment because he was trying to untangle his pant leg from bolt in the table. It had mysteriously ensared itself when he had fallen. Miroku had been battling with the table for a good five minutes when Inuyasha got tired of the table shaking. "Stop moving." Miroku froze as Inuyasha leaned over a bit and swiped at the few strings still holding him to the table.  
  
"Now what good is....that..." Miroku noticed that the strings had been cut. And rather cleanly too. Miroku gave Inuyasha an odd look before sitting in his original seat across from him.   
  
'There is something very strange about him...' His ponderings were interupted by the growling of Inuyasha's stomach. This got Kagome's attention away from her friends.  
  
"About time something else was growling." She laughed. "Are you hungry, Inuyasha?"   
  
Inuyasha mumbled something incoherent. "Maybe." 'I haven't eaten for two days..'  
  
"Here," Kagome rummaged through her lunch a bit and pulled out some instant ramen noodles. "Have these. Mom packed extra food for me. Again." She did a quick scan of the cafeteria. "There are some water fountains over there and you can get a spoon from the lunch line."   
  
Without a word, Inuyasha got up and left. He returned a few minutes later, but had chopsticks instead of a spoon. He ate in silence, but seemed to enjoy the noodles. The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, and a stampede of students thundered out of the cafeteria. Except for Inuyasha, who was still eating his ramen. Kagome saw that Inuyasha was still sitting and waited for him. He probaly needed her to show him the way back to class. He finished quickly and threw the cup and chopsticks in the trash. They left silently, Kagome leading the way.  
  
"Thanks, Kagome."  
  
  
  
  
  
whew. and im spent. that took a surprising amount of concentration to write....n.n;;; 


	8. Memory

n.n;;;;; eh heh heh heh...sorry i took so long to get this chapter out...gomen nasai....  
  
bwahahaha! ph33r my m4d skillz!  
  
*Disclaimer-If I owned Inuyasha, then Kagome wouldn't exist. It would be ME*  
  
please remember, alternate universe means alternate pasts....  
  
  
*Discrimination*  
  
Inuyasha found it almost surreal. These humans were treating him as one of their own. No screaming, no running. The most he got were some strange looks and lots of questions. But no hatred. No fear. For the first time in his life.  
  
He could still remember. In fact, he couldn't forget. Walking through crowds with his mother when he was very young, the glares they received from others. The hatred in their eyes was permanently burned into his memory. They hated him for being part demon, and they hated his mother, because she was HIS mother.   
  
The demons were another story, yet they hated him also. He knew what they saw in him. A worthless half-breed. Hardly worth the effort to punch him around. Not worth the energy to put him out of his misery. They hated his pathetic human half. He did also. He heard it so many times, he had believed it. He was worthless. He was pathetic. A waste.  
  
Then, his mother died.   
  
Inuyasha was still very young. He had nowhere to turn to. His father had long since disappeared. His brother hated him with the same passion as everyone else. The first year was difficult. Always running, always followed, always hurting. As he grew older, bigger, the hatred lessened. The demons forgot that he existed. The humans, those pathetic weaklings, stayed far from him. The look in their eyes changed. A new light shimmered in them. Something from the depths of their very being.  
  
Fear.  
  
Inuyasha had found his weapon. It was all he needed. The look of fear on the faces of those men. Fear drove them away. They gave him food, shelter, anything, so as long as their nightmares didn't manifest in the half-breed before them.   
  
Fear was all he needed.  
  
It was all he'd ever need.  
  
Until now.  
  
Kagome.  
  
~*^*~  
  
"Inuyasha!" He blinked and saw Kagome's concerned face, filling his vision. "Inuyasha, are you ok?"  
  
"What do you mean, 'Am I ok'? I'm fine!" He crossed his arms and looked away.  
  
"Well, you sort of spaced out. Your eyes glazed over and you started to growl. It was really scary." She thought for a moment before adding, "Not to mention that people were starting to notice your growling. If you want to stay hidden, you've got to be more careful!"  
  
Did he want to stay hidden? Continue posing as a human, the creatures that dispised him? Become the thing that fears him?  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha jumped back, instinctivly covered his ears, forgetting about the hat.  
  
"You did it again! What is wrong with you? You've been really out of it ever since lunch!" Kagome stood on her tip toes and placed a hand on his forehead. Inuyasha glared at her. Frowning, she removed her hand. "You don't have a fever. Are you sure you feel ok?"  
  
"I'm fine, wench!" He growled, then started stalking away.  
  
"Oh! So we're back to 'wench' are we? You can't be feeling that bad if you're calling me names." Kagome sighed. "Come on, let's just go. School's been over for 15 minutes!" She thought for a moment. "Hey! We can walk home together! I always see you on my way to school. It'll be nice having someone to talk to. . . That is, if you don't space out anymore."  
  
"Keh. Fine." Inuyasha began walking, leaving Kagome to catch up with him.   
  
*~^~*  
  
Inuyasha was getting annoyed. The stupid girl wouldn't leave him alone! If she asked him one more time.....  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"What?" He snapped.  
  
"Are you really sure you're ok?" Kagome peered over her shoulder to try and get a good look at his face.  
  
Inuyasha surprised them both. He didn't lash out or get angry. He didn't call her any names. Instead, he stopped where he was and focused on the concrete below him.   
  
"They accepted me."  
  
Kagome was taken aback. There were a lot of things she had expected. This was definatly NOT one of them. "Wha...?"  
  
"The teachers. The students. They accepted me. No hate. No anger." Without waiting for a response, Inuyasha continued walking.  
  
Kagome was dumbfounded. Inuyasha wasn't angry, so something must be wrong. If he wasn't going to yell, then by god! She would! "What are you talking about?! Of course they would accept you! Why wouldn't they? You're a perfectly normal human....being.....oh...But still, you're a demon. At least the other demons accepted you, right?"  
  
Inuyasha sighed. "That's the problem Kagome. I'm only half-demon."  
  
Kagome was still confused. "But why should that make a difference?"  
  
In an instant, the quiet Inuyasha dissapeared. "It makes all the difference! Don't you get it girl? I'm both! A human AND a demon! They both hate me for the other part! You hated me too!" With that, he took off, and Kagome could barely grasp what he had just said.  
  
"Wait! Inuyasha! But now I know you!" But her shouts were only heard by the wind.  
  
  
  
  
whew...i wrote it all in one sitting...wait....nevermind...no i didn't..  
  
sorry this is short....i just can't force myself to do long chapters! *sigh* anywasy, R&R, then check out my other fic...i need to know if you think it's going anywhere. i have a plot, im just having trouble writing it...thankies...R&R that too  
  
c|_| Keri Maxwell 


	9. Restless

i forgot to mention this last time, but congrats to tenshineko for guessing kodocha! you win.......a new chapter! yay! btw, i finally found out kagome's friend's names, so i will be using them now. n.n;;;  
  
*WARNING! LANGUAGE AHEAD!* tell me if rating should change for it.  
  
*disclaimer - i will as soon as miroku gets an heir.*  
  
*cheers* i have over 30 reviews! think we can get to 50? hrmmmm...  
  
i....was going to say something else....  
  
*Discrimination*  
  
oh yeah! i remember! this does have a plot....its just hiding veeeery well.  
  
and now....  
  
  
*Discrimination* . . . for real.  
  
Shippo leaped out of his seat when he heard the apartment door slam. He squimed out of Inuyasha's way, right before he flopped on the couch. Without looking up, Inuyasha took his hat off and threw it at Shippo with startling accuracy, smacking him right in the face.  
  
"Inuyasha! Stop it or I'm gonna tell!" He skrieked.  
  
"Tell who, ya brat?" Inuyasha mumbled into the couch.  
  
Shippo thought for a moment. "Maybe I'll tell that girl you were with! I bet she would do something!"  
  
"Why the hell would she bother to help you? She doesn't like demons either. Especially little annoying brats that talk to much when their 'roommate' is trying to sleep!" Inuyasha huffed and pushed himself up. He mumbled something along the lines of 'make' and 'ramen' and went into the kitchen.   
  
The phone rang. Inuyasha froze. *Who the hell....?* Deciding to find out for himself, Inuyasha snatched the phone up.  
  
"Who the hell are you, and how the fuck do you have my number?" Inuyasha growled into the phone.  
  
"Inuyasha? It's me Kagome."  
  
Shippo piped up from his hiding spot under the table. "Is that the girl you were walking with? Huh? Huh?"  
  
"Shut up, brat!" Inuyasha looked away from the phone to glare at his 'roommate'.  
  
"Inuyasha? Is someone else there?"  
  
"No, just some stupid kid that won't leave me alone!"  
  
"I'm not stupid!"  
  
"Yes you are, now go away!"  
  
"Inuyasha, that's no way to speak to your children!"  
  
Inuyasha sputtered. "*MY* children?! He's not mine! He just showed up one day and won't leave me alone and--why the hell am I telling you this?!"  
  
"Oooooo...You love her dooooon't you, Inuyasha?" Shippo giggled from his new hiding spot. "Haha! I bet you can't wait to kiss her! Kissy kissy!"  
  
"Shippo! You are one dead fox!"  
  
"Fox? You have another demon living with you?" Inuyasha barely heard Kagome over all the noise he was making trying to find Shippo.  
  
"He's hardly a demon. Too cowardly to come out and fight!"   
  
"I'm not cowardly! You're just too stupid to find me!" Inuyasha flipped the couch over.  
  
"Inuyasha! Leave the poor kid alone!"   
  
"Leave *him* alone?! I wish he would leave *me* alone." Inuyasha gave up his search, and without flipping the couch back over, sat on the floor and leaned against it.  
  
"Not good with kids, huh, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Feh." There was a rather long silence before anyone spoke again. "Why the hell did you call me in the first place, wench. AND how the hell do you know my phone number in the first place."  
  
Unknown to Inuyasha, Kagome rolled her eyes at the 'wench' comment, but decided to ignore it. For now. "You're in the phone book, Inuyasha. And might I add that you're the *only* one with the name 'Inuyasha'."  
  
Inuyasha blinked. "What the fuck?" He wasn't supposed to be in the phone book. He had made sure to keep the number unlisted. Which meant..."SHIPPO! You *will* die!" Off in the distance, a subtle 'meep' was heard before some scuffling and then silence. Inuyasha sighed, then turned to the more pressing matter. "And *why* are you calling me?"  
  
"Oh yeah! The party tomorrow! I'm sure you heard Yuka and the others talking about it."  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "So?"  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that you're invited too!"  
  
Inuyasha sputtered. Again. "What the hells? Why the fuck would I want to go to a party?"  
  
"I thought you might want to do something fun."  
  
He 'hmphed'. "No. There is no way in all the seven hells that I would be going to a stupid party thrown by weakling humans."  
  
"Okay. I'll come by and pick you up at seven."  
  
"WHAT!" Inuyasha throttled the phone, nearly snapping it in half. "Did you not hear me, wench?! I said I was NOT going to this silly 'party' of yours!"  
  
"And if you couldn't understand what I said, I'm going to drag you to it if it costs me my life!"  
  
"If you keep this up it sure as hell will! Besides, stupid girl, you can't drive." Satsified that he found a loophole, Inuyasha visibly relaxed.  
  
"I know. That's why my mom's going to drive. She can't wait to see your ears."   
  
"YOU TOLD HER ABOUT ME?!"  
  
"Yeah, she already has wedding invitations."  
  
Inuyasha meeped.  
  
Then there was a long silence.  
  
Kagome finally broke it.  
  
"Inuyasha, did you just.....meep?"  
  
"I DID NOT!"  
  
"Are you sure? That was a very 'meep-like' sound."  
  
"I did no such thing. There was no meeping involved!"  
  
"Whatever. By the way I was joking. I'll be around at about 7:30."  
  
"YOU STUPID GIRL!"  
  
*click*  
  
Inuyasha stared at the phone for a moment before proceeding to slam it against the wall.  
  
"Damnit. Damnit. Damnit. Damnit. DAMNIT! ARRRRRH! STUPID HUMANS!" He slumped to the ground and threw the phone dejectedly over towards the pillows that had once been on the couch. It landed with a soft thump.  
  
And rang.  
  
Inuyasha snatched it up once again, pressed the talk button, and began to calmly deal with the person on the line.  
  
"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!"  
  
*click*  
  
*slam*  
  
"ARRRRRRRRRG!"  
  
~*^*~  
  
Meanwhile, on the other line...  
  
"Damn, and this guy was the million dollar winner too...."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
eh ehhe hehehe....mindless pointless humor. I ish sorry....this will be more dramatic...i think. the plot hiding in this little chappie was that Inuyasha IS indeed going to the party. that will be important. i hope. yes yes, sango will show up, kagome will meet shippo, fluffy-sama will be in here, naraku won't. kikyo won't. that would cause too many complications in which i do not have the capacity to sort out. btw, i really did write this one all in one sitting! yay!  
  
*is angry*  
  
they changed the time for inuyasha again. grrrrrrrrrrrrr  
  
c|_| Keri Maxwell  
  
  
  
  
is trying to not smash TV  
  
R&R! 


	10. Women

*Disclaimer - i'll own them when sango doesn't whack miroku for doing something perverted*  
  
wooooow...new chapter hrm....lets say this one is for Vixie! sorry tenshineko, only one chapter per person...  
  
yay!  
  
*Discrimination*  
  
It was Friday, and 7:30 found Inuyasha sitting on the couch wondering why he hadn't escaped when he had the chance. Appantly, Kagome had though he would have run off, which he should have, so she showed up an hour early to help him pick out clothes and such. And her mother was with her. There was nothing wrong, persay, with Kagome's mother, but he hadn't known her for ten minutes before she yanked off his hat and attacked him. Okay, so she didn't really *attack* him. But she pet his ears! Damn women.  
  
When all was said and done, Inuyasha was dressed in some jeans, a black T-shirt and a black cap over his ears, and Kagome was complaining that he had no good clothes. Inuyasha just keh-ed. As promised, Mrs. Higurashi drove the both of them to the party. During the ride, the car was filled with chatter from the two women as Inuyasha sat in the back seat scowling at them.   
  
In the time it took to drive there, Inuyasha also contemplated how the hell Shippo managed to get on Kagome's good side. How could anyone like that little brat? But none-the-less, nearly the instant Kagome had laid eyes on him, she scooped him up in her arms and nearly squeezed the life out of him. Too bad she hadn't. And he was certain that Shippo had been gossiping with Kagome while she was picking out his clothes, and while he had been fending off her mother.   
  
Keh. Women.  
  
~*^*~  
  
Inuyasha could hear the house before they even got close to it. He groaned. How was he going to be able to stay in a house for hours if it was so loud, he could hear it blocks away? This was going to be a looong night, wasn't it?  
  
"Here you go kids!" Mrs. Higurashi chirped happily. "I'll be back at 11:00 to pick you up!"  
  
After nearly shoving the two out of the car, the older woman sped off, most likely to do some last minute shopping. Inuyasha truly did not understand how women operated.   
  
"Come on, Inuyasha! Let's go!" the younger Higurashi next to him chirped, just as happily.  
  
"Keh. Fine." Inuyasha mumbled something more about women, but began walking to the house anyways. Kagome grinned to herself and began to follow him, but she realized that he was noticably dragging his feet. She was about to question him, but their conversation the other day came back to her with a jolt.   
  
'He's scared....'  
  
Well, being her overly chipper self, Kagome decided that it was her duty to cheer him up. "Inuyasha!"  
  
"What do you want now wench?" She was right. He did seem a bit more edgy tonight.  
  
She gave him a reassuring smile. "It's ok, Inuyasha, no one will hate you!"  
  
Inuyasha snorted. "What? Stupid girl. Who said I was worried? Or that I cared for that matter?"  
  
Kagome sighed. Of course he wouldn't admit it...."You don't have to say it Inuyasha, I know you're scared,"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"but they'll like you at first sight! I know it!" She clapped her hands together. Now that that was finished...  
  
"Keh. No one's liked me at first sight." He turned away and began walking again. Fortunatly, for Kagome anyways, toward the house.  
  
"Sure they have! What about my mom?" This stopped Inuyasha in his tracks. Kagome smiled to herself again. Alright! She had gotten through to him!  
  
"Kagome...?" Kagome continued to smile. 'Yes! Tender moment, here I come!'  
  
"Your mother's insane."  
  
~*^*~  
  
It was loud.  
  
REALLY loud.  
  
In fact, it was so loud that was giving Inuyasha a headache and he was having a hard time concentrating. Not only that, but the host(ess) had decided to go all out, so there were strobe lights, disco balls, and flashing colored lights, that did nothing to help. It would have been better if it was just dark all the time. At least he wouldn't be seeing all those little spots. This was going to be hell.  
  
Kagome, however, was in a completely different mood. Although the music was loud, it wasn't deafening (ha!), and all the lights made it seem like a night club. She could hear all the people chatting away, knowing that some of her friends were among them. She felt as though she would burst, she was so excited. This was going to be fun!   
  
Just then someone caught her eye. She immediatly perked up more, if that was at all possible. "Sango! Sango! Over here!" Kagome shouted, while waving her hand and dashing over to her friend, leaving Inuyasha in the dust. She was quickly replaced by numerous girls.  
  
Sango finally noticed her friend approaching by the time she was a few feet away. "Kagome! I missed you this week!"  
  
Kagome lauged. "More like you missed me! I heard you were sick. Are you feeling better?"  
  
Sango nodded. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Just a bad cold. So, are you here with anyone? Hojo maybe?"   
  
Kagome really didn't want to be reminded of the nuisance that Hojo presented. Usually with his presents and presence. (AN: tee hee) She shook her head. "No, I'm not with anyone, but I brought Inuyasha here."  
  
"Who? The new guy?" Apparently word got around fast. "So he's already trying to get you to go out with him?"  
  
"Hardly. That's guy couldn't get a girl even if he tried." Kagome scoffed at the thought. Inuyasha? With a girlfriend? Yeah right.  
  
"I wouldn't say that." Sango gestured over to where Inuyasha was standing, surrounded by the female half of the population, and he didn't seem to be faring too well. They both watched the poor guy before a voice broke their thoughts.   
  
"Hello ladies! How are you doing this lovely evening?"   
  
Sango twitched. "Miroku...."  
  
~*^*~  
  
Poor Inuyasha was indeed having a difficult time. These stupid women wouldn't leave him alone! And their purfume was nearly as overpowering as the music. He was going to snap. He knew it. He just knew it! He was startled out of his thoughts when he felt a small hand grip the top of his hat. His eyes went wide and his hand flew to the hat before the girl could even think of taking it off.  
  
"Aww, what's the matter, Inuyasha? I just wanted to borrow it." The girl pouted and gave him a pathetic attempt at a puppy face (ha), but the only thing that registered in his mind was that she had just nearly revealed what he was. And in a place with this many people, who knows what chaos would ensue. He just growled menacingly at the girls, hoping they would get the message. This only got them talking again.   
  
"Oh...playing hard to get, are we?"  
  
"Feisty!"  
  
Inuyasha bared his fangs at the persistant mob, but they just seemed to think he was smiling at them. Afterall, it was pretty dark, who could tell? One of the girls close to him did.   
  
"Kouha, I'm gonna go...there's something strange about this guy..." The girl nudged her friend in an attempt to get her to follow, but to no avail. That's alright other people would listen to her. She went to find other entertainment, leaving the boy still stuck within a sea of far too eager girls.  
  
"That's it! I'm leaving!" Shoving his way through the crowd, Inuyasha headed to what he thought was the front door, but in fact led to a bedroom. He took one look inside and felt his face flush. He made a hasty retreat and slammed the door behind him. That was something he did *not* want to see ever again. Inuyasha sighed. This was turning out to be hell....  
~*^*~  
  
sorry to end it there n.n;;;; i promise, this isn't the end of the party....oooooh no...don't worry about that. and what about that girl....yes, she's important....i assure of that. but its 1:30 in tha mornin an i gots skool tomorrow. you can tell i need it.  
Review responses!  
  
hear-me-roar - i like the ears. ^n.n^  
  
Happy-little-Rin-chan - it shall be continued.....at some point....im not exactly the 'working' type.  
  
Vixie - thanks for the names anyways. n.n unfortunatly, i haven't been able to find inuyasha on tv either...and i hope you enjoyed your chapter!  
  
ZenryokuZ - n.n glad to hear it.  
  
tanshineko - yes, i do belive inuyasha does need to work on his manners. *looks back at chapter* woah...inuyasha never cursed out loud! amazing!  
  
trunks - good thing  
  
Noelle - sick of you? naw...im threatening too....i think....  
  
Mariam - best ever? *blushes* awww...  
  
Moonlight-Dancer - in love with it? thanks....*blushes more* im tomato color now...  
TBC!  
  
dur....  
  
c|_| Keri Maxwell 


	11. Party

thankies for all the reviews! gomen for not writing this chapter sooner.....i had to figure out a few (hundreds) of plot problems.   
  
lookie here! im finally gettin offa mah lazy ass and writin another chapter!  
  
*Disclaimer - when Shippo can win a fight*  
  
Discrimination  
  
As Inuyasha was fending off NC-17 material, Kagome was enjoying herself quite well. She and Sango had found more of their friends and were having the time of their lives dancing and being silly. Not to mention that they had successfully avoided Miroku for an hour. The guy just had too many weaknesses when it came to girls....  
  
"Hey Sango!" Kagome shouted over the blaring music.  
  
"Yeah?!" Sango shouted back.  
  
"I'm thirsty! Let's go get a drink!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
The two worked their way through the crowd, until they finally reached the kitchen. Not only was it well supplied, but much quieter also. Which meant that Inuyasha would eventually make his way over there. Seems 'eventually' was now. Discouraged by the lack of doors leading outside and the number of people, Inuyasha sat at the minibar near the kitchen without noticing who occupied the other chairs.  
  
"Oh, hey Inuyasha! Having a good time?!" Sometimes, Kagome was too damn happy for her own good.  
  
"Does this look fun to you, wench?" Inuyasha made sure to give her the coldest glare he could muster.   
  
"Hey!" Sango interrupted, "That's not nice! Kagome's a very kind girl, and you're insulting her! I don't even know you!"  
  
Inuyasha shifted his glare to the other girl. "Don't plan on it either."  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome whapped him on the head. "Be nice to my friends! - "Keh." - And you will get to meet her! This is Sango, my best friend. And if you're not nice...I'll 'accidentally' say a little too much about--"  
  
"Fine! Damnit!" Inuyasha crossed his arms across his chest and tried to look as though her threat hadn't affected him. A moment later he spoke again, though only so Kagome could hear. "...That was low, wench."  
  
Kagome glared at him for a minute before continuing with introductions. "Sango, Inuyasha. Inuyasha, Sango."  
  
"Charmed, I'm sure."  
  
"Keh."  
  
'Okay....not good!' Kagome winced. 'And I never got my drink either....wait! There's a punch bowl right in front of me!' Kagome blushed at her own stupidity, thankful that the others didn't know what she was thinking. She grabbed a cup and poured some in, quickly downing it. 'Too bad it's not alcoholic...I might need it by the end of the night...'  
  
"Er...Kagome, you might not want to drink that." Kagome looked up, startled that Inuyasha had actually used her name, AND not cursed at her.   
  
"What? Why not?" She looked at the punch bowl. Nothing looked wrong. "Well....?"  
  
"Ah..." Inuyasha was at a loss for words. He couldn't just say he smelled that there was something wrong...not with Sango staring, er...glaring, intently at him. After a minute of no answer, Kagome shrugged and poured herself another cup. She downed this one as well, and surprisingly felt a lot less irritated than she had before. She poured another one, but drank more slowly.   
  
"Hm. I guess you were thirsy, afterall." Sango noted that her friend seemed a tad distracted.  
  
"Hai!" Kagome giggled. She finished her cup and poured another. She was almost finished with this one when her favorite song came on. Or at least she thought it was....She couldn't tell. Kagome hopped off the stool to go find out.   
  
"Wait for me Kagome!" Sango quickly followed after her.   
  
Leaving Inuyasha.   
  
He peered at the punch bowl. Then looked at the cup Kagome had discarded. Then in the direction she had left. His gaze returned to the punch bowl. He leaned over a bit to get a good whiff of it. Immediatly, he whipped his head back and took off after Kagome.   
  
(AN i would leave it here, but i feel guilty for not updating in so long, so you get extra double-maybe-triple chapter!)  
  
He finally found her. Unfortunatly, she was on top of a table and dancing in a way that was sure to get her in trouble. Inuyasha immediatly flushed, but he wasn't going to let the girl make a damn fool out of herself! Her mother would kill him! And where was Sango?! Brushing those thoughts aside, Inuyasha marched up to the table and rather forcefully yanked Kagome off of it.  
  
"Kagome! What in the hells do you think you were do--"  
  
"Hi, Inuyasha!" Kagome giggled. "Wanna play strip poker?" The girl laughed again.  
  
"Wha-? What?! Strip poker?! You're drunk and not wearing enough clothes and you want to play strip poker?! The hells is wrong with you?!"  
  
Kagome giggled. "I think you answered your own question Inu-chan!" She looked dead serious for a moment until collapsing in another fit of giggles.  
  
'Inu-chan? The hells?' Inuyasha studied the girl who had fallen at his feet. She slowly got a hold of herself and stood up, but that was short lived, as she soon passed out and fell onto Inuyasha. "Keh. Stupid wench." Never-the-less, he picked Kagome up and headed to the kitchen. There, he stopped someone and 'politely' asked how to get out of 'this damn hell-hole of a house.' Once receiving directions, he reached the front door and stepped outside, mentally celebrating his 'escape'. Not wanting to stay any longer, and seeing Kagome didn't appear to object, he took to the rooftops and headed toward her home.  
  
~*^*~  
  
"PERVERT!"  
  
*slap*  
  
Sango made her location well known to anyone within a mile-radius.  
  
~*^*~  
  
Inuyasha landed at the front door to Higurashi residence, kicking the door, seeing as his hands were full. Thankfully, Kagome's mother answered the door.  
  
"Oh my! What happened?" She immediatly went into worried mother mode, checking Kagome all over to see if she was alright.  
  
"Uh...someone spiked the punch, and Kagome drank a little too much." Inuyasha answered nervously. Mothers were always tricky when it came to their children.  
  
"And you brought her all the way home? Thank you so much, Inuyasha!" Mrs. Higurashi patted him on the shoulder. "Come in, come in. You can set Kagome on the couch." Inuyasha reluctantly did so. He really didn't want to be here....Kagome's mother was making him nervous, what with thanking him and all.  
  
"Uh...I really got to be going....Er...can't leave Shippo alone for too long."   
  
Mrs. Higurashi frowned. "I suppose so. But thank you anyways."   
  
Inuyasha gave her a quick bow before hastilly retreating outside.  
~*^*~  
  
lookie! lookie! its not a cliffhanger! amazing! and now its time for...review response!! yay!  
  
The Rougue Shadow - you were looking for my fic? I am so honored! And ramble away!  
  
Moonlight-Dancer - Here it is! I would have updated sooner, but im just lazy. thank you!  
  
red eye inuyasha - you're right. i do! i really do! and thankies!  
  
Ginny-chan - will do.  
  
tenshineko - unfortunatly, inuyasha had to learn the 'don't open the closed door' rule the hard way. sorry for the lack of fluff, but the actual plot starts next chapter! not to say that these chapters werent necesary....  
  
Noelle - you said chapter only 4 times. and when kagome said 'miss' it was like how you miss a target(literally), not how you miss a person(emotionally). does that make any more sense?  
  
Mariam - thanks for reviewing my story! n.n and best story ever? *blushes again*  
  
trunks - good thing. and thanks for the info. n.n  
  
yay! R&R  
  
TBC!  
  
c|_| Keri Maxwell   
  
...lotsa abbreviations, ne? 


End file.
